


What You Call A Friend

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Vision Week 2018 one-shots [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Vision (Marvel), Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Movie Night, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Sweet Vision (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: It took Vision a while to realise that his fellow Avengers had become his friends too.Written for Vision Week, Day 7. Prompt: Friends.





	What You Call A Friend

It took a while, for Vision to notice that his fellow Avengers had actually become his friends. It wasn't that he had ever thought badly of them. It was just that, well, friendship was a new concept for him. A lot of things were new concepts for him.  
\--

"Vision, we need another man for 'Capture The Flag'" Captain Rogers called to him. "Can we count you in?"

Vision scanned the vast amount of information in his head for the game's rules.

"Of course, Sir."

"You don't have to call me Sir. Steve is fine."  
\--

"Yo, Vision" Sam greeted him, then jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Steve and Wanda. "These two have never been to the Zoo, so I'm taking them. You wanna come with?"

"I would like that" Vision stood. "I have never been to the Zoo either."

"What is wrong with you people?" Sam shook his head.

"Well, I was only born about a month ago" Vision pointed out.

"Sokovia didn't have a Zoo" Wanda shrugged.

"I've been.. Just, not this century" said Steve.  
\--

"Vision, get out here, it's team movie night!" Natasha yelled.

"We have Popcorn!" added Sam.

"I don't eat" Vision reminded them, as he walked out and took a seat beside Wanda. "But I would be happy to enjoy a film with you all."

"Okay" Nat held up two DVD cases. "We have a choice between Dude, Where's My Car? or The Lion King."

"I haven't seen The Lion King, but I know it's supposed to be very good."

Sam stared at Vision like he'd sprouted an extra head, until Wanda spoke.

"I haven't seen it."

"Me neither" said Steve.

Sam turned to Nat, wide-eyed.

"Put The Lion King on, quick. We have to educate these people!"  
\--

Vision hadn't realised it at the time, but the way his fellow Avengers remembered him, remembered to include him, was their way of extending the hand of friendship.

Because Vision did not notice this, he did not know that he had friends. Not until something else made him ask about it more directly.

One afternoon, Vision was reading, when Wanda flopped beside him on the couch.

"Hey, Vizh. What're you reading?"

Vision didn't reply right away, only because it took him a few moments to realise that she was talking to him.

"Harry Potter."

"Huh. So it is" Wanda peered at the book. "The covers were different in Sokovia. That's the third one right? You won't believe the twist.."

"Wanda.."

"Sorry Vizh. Am I annoying you?"

"No. What you called me just now.."

"Vizh?"

"Yes."

"It's a nickname. Like what you call a friend."

"We are friends?" Vision seemed surprised.

"Of course" Wanda nodded. "We're all friends around here, I suppose."

"Hmm. I suppose we are." Vision couldn't help the small smile that spread over his face.

He had friends.


End file.
